1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert for a child or infant car seat. The insert will support the child or infant's feet and legs and will prevent circulation in their feet and legs from being cut off.
2. Description of the Background Art
In conventional child car seats or infant seats, the child or infant's legs will dangle from the seat. This will cause circulation in the child's legs to be cut off. Pediatricians therefore recommend that these seats not be used for extended periods of time. Such conventional car seats are often uncomfortable for the child. Moreover, the child or infant car seat can get dirty over time and a need exists to provide some form of protection for the seat. Also, an infant or child's feet can scuff or otherwise mar the child or infant car seat as well as the vehicle seat. Snow, water or dirt on the child or infant's feet can dirty the child or infant car seat, or the vehicle seat.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple and effective insert for a car seat which will provide a leg rest for the child or infant. This device should be safe, easy to operate and inexpensive. Moreover, this device should provide some protection for the car seat as well as the vehicle seat.